


To Be Nothing At All

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slytherin Harry Potter, Sociopath Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Harry Potter has Antisocial Personality Disorder, AKA is a sociopath.The story changes a lot, but at the same time, not at all.





	To Be Nothing At All

**Age 5**

“Mrs. Darren! Mrs. Darren!"

“What is it, Piers?"

“Potter stole my crayon!"

Harry sighs in disappointment and anger, his mind scrambling to make up lies. Yes, he did steal the crayon - everyone in his class was painting with pretty, pretty colours, and he had no crayons for himself. His aunt bought a 24 different coloured pack to his cousin and none to him.

He gets punishment from his teacher - who doesn't even ask Harry for his side of the story, and immediately assumes Harry is in the wrong. No matter how much Harry lies and tells her he doesn't know what happened to Piers' crayons, she doesn't believe him.

Harry's insides boil with a feeling he can't quite name. Later, when he is looking through a dictionary, he reads: 

_ hate _

_ /heɪt/ _

_feel intense dislike for._

And thinks, yes, this is it.

It is a very intense feeling after all.

**Age 7**

Harry has gotten better at stealing now, he knows how to lie better. It's not enough if you say it in a convincing way, you also have to have a reasonable, believable story. People, for some reason, actually manage to understand if your lie isn't good enough, they are smart enough to get it sometimes. It's annoying.

But it also presents a great challenge. How much more can he break the rules without anyone's knowledge? It buzzes under skin, this pleased feeling, anytime he does something and gets away with it, he breaks school rules without teachers' knowledge and looks at their face afterwards, and basks in the knowledge that he is smarter than them, because they don't know. They don't know.

He gets more reckless and arrogant as time passes, the more he doesn't get caught, the less nervous and more careless he gets, and it's not surprising that one day, he gets caught.

He gets caught stealing a classmate's money from his bag.

The principle and the teachers look at him with disdain and disbelief, as though Harry did something unbelievable and unforgivable. Harry is seething inside, why are they looking at him like that? As though he failed them somehow? Why do they care? Why should Harry care? Why are they acting like he should feel bad?

He is angry at them. They want him to feel upset at himself? They want him to hate himself just like they hate him? Just like his relatives hate him? Harry will see them _burn_.

He is also angry at himself - how could he have let this happen? How could he get caught? How could he let himself get careless?

He gets suspended. Worse, the entire school finds out. They look at him with dislike, as though they think he is some sort of dirt, the hatred inside Harry makes his entire head burn. He wants to ruin them but he can't, he can't risk getting into even more trouble.

He just has to be more careful then. Smarter.

**Age 11**

He is a wizard.

Hagrid -big, warm, dumb, friendly, mellow- tells him about his parents, James and Lily Potter. He cries and Harry tries to look like he cares. And then he hears about the money in wizarding bank, Gringotts, and he doesn't have to pretend to care.

He hates the Dursleys. They hid this from him, Harry. He doesn't know what, yet, he will do to hurt them. But he will do something, sometime in the future. He has had enough. He has to get his revenge.

But not now. He has enough on his plate for now.

He has to become the best wizard in the world, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL in case you haven't noticed, English is not my native language. If you see any mistakes please tell me, I don't bite. :)


End file.
